Chocolate con Pistacho
by Melanie Stryder
Summary: El solo recordarla me trae solo problemas, más si compartimos las 24 horas con ella por ser ambos presidentes de la misma compañia... pero al final termine enamorado de ella y ¿ella de mi? SyS and EyT


**Chocolate con pistacho**

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

_**Como todo lo dicho jojojo, esta Historia es totalmente mía, el uso de los personajes es totalmente hecho por Las Clamp, no mió (ya quisiera yo XD). **_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Act. 1**

Cuanta ilusión llega el día más apreciado, el día en que seré el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque hoy me caso con la mujer que amo.

Me pongo a recordar y solo una sonrisa puede escapar de mis labios. Fue hace exactamente dos años atrás cuando la conocí, cuando ambos compartimos la presidencia de nuestros padres.

**POV Shaoran **

La fiesta de esta noche es casi perfecta, el banquete, las mesas, todo se podría decir. Claro que hay qué destacar que esto no se hubiera logrado gracias a Meiling, ella cuando se trata de alguna fiesta ella es la mejor.

Hoy tiene que ser perfecto no solo por que hoy Yo tomare el lugar de la presidencia en esta notable empresa de modas que con tanto esfuerzo ha realizado tanto mis padres y los Kinomoto como asociados. Si no, no seré el único que estaré en esta empresa como nuevo presidente, si no, que la compartiré con su hijo mayor de los Kinomoto.

A mi veintidós años de edad, siento que esta idea de ser Presidente me cae como anillo al dedo, pero también me entristece un poco que me quedaba tan poco para terminar la carrera que tanto había deseado estudiar (Medicina) y que por fuerzas mayores no pudo ser, ya que mi padre no se encuentra muy bien de salud, opto tanto a mi como a Kinomoto sucederíamos el liderazgo de la empresa Tsubasa Hoshi. Y hoy es el gran día puedo ver como todo sale como yo quiero, claro que mi padre esta demasiado orgulloso de eso y lo puedo sentir en este aire, muy pronto dentro de tres horas exactamente seré el nuevo presidente. Ahora que lo pienso mejor no conozco a ese tal Touya Kinomoto.

Ya viendo los últimos retoques para que la gente empiece asistir, grandes del mundo de la moda, como modelos, gente del espectáculo, bastantes empresarios y que decir de los diseñadores que presentaran sus diseños en pasarela. Veo como mi cara puede mostrar una leve sonrisa de lo satisfecho que esto me hace, sin darme cuenta alguien me esta tocando el hombro rápidamente miro donde me están tocando y es Meiling, ya lista para esta noche.

Todavía la veo como una hermana menor para mi, aunque debo de admitir que con el tiempo la han sentado bastante bien, su pelo largo con su color natural que destaca a su hermosa piel blanca, y que hay que decir de sus hermosos ojos que parecen fuego en ellos, por eso cada vez que la veo quiero que este con un hombre que encaje con su perfil tanto físico como emocional y que la haga feliz. Ella me sonríe al cual yo le respondo con el mismo gesto.

'_Y te gusto lo que he hecho en este salón Shaoran'_

'_Esta perfecto, encaja como todo profesional, me encanto que tu estuvieras en la en cabecilla de esto, todo será perfecto esta noche'_

'_Gracias por tu alabo Shaoran, pero necesito saber algo'_

O no otra vez de lo que pienso que es va a destruir la poca sonrisa que tengo en la cara, ya que cada vez que hablamos es para resaltar según ella como un problema en mi, detesto eso en ella aunque eso ya me esta tomando sin importancia.

'_Cuando será el día en que sientes cabeza y entables una relación con alguna chica, no te he visto con nadie en todos estos años que te conozco... y me cabe pensar que te voy a poner que eres homosexual'_

Bueno esa fue una frase diferente, el cual me fruño el ceño ¡CLARO QUE NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL!, SOY BASTANTE HETERO, pero bueno el que no allá tenido una novia no signifique que sea esa porquería que acaba de decir Meiling, solo suspiro ante el comentario de mi prima.

'_Cuando encuentre a la correcta te avisare y serás la primera en mi noticia, mientras tanto no tengo a__** nadie**__ y menos soy __**homosexual**__'_

'_Esta bien Shaoran te creeré pero bueno que hacemos aquí vamos a la recepción haber a la gente'_

Otra vez, otro suspiro sale de mi boca resignado de las palabras de mi prima, bueno pasando a otro tema cave destacar que esto quedo de maravilla, si otra vez no puedo dejar de pensar que quedo bastante perfecto para mi gusto, pero como dicen nada es perfecto. Acaba ya de llegar la gente bastante elegante, funcionarios importante saludandome y felicitandome por mi futuro puesto, claro que agradeciendo los dichos de estos, las modelos que decir y también como me miran, como queriendome comer con la mirada eso me provoca bastante gracia y Meiling no gustandole mucho a las '_ofrecidas'_ como ella les dice, dandome a reír más.

Ya saludando a los presentes y haciendo que disfruten del lugar, lo cual queda mucha noche por delante antes que me nombre presidente de la compañía, en eso y veo pasar a Tomoyo y Eriol, se nota que los dos con su noviazgo se han complementado bastante haciendo destacable su relación y la envidia de otros.

'_Buena noches Shaoran'_

'_Buenas noche Li Xiaolang'_

Saludo ambos, claro que miro con cara de pocos amigos a Hiraguizawa por la pronunciación de mi nombre como broma.

'_Vamos no te molestes sabes que bromeo pero deberías de ver tu cara'_

'_Y cambiando de tema como están Tomoyo, Eriol'_

Esta Mei siempre tan linda interrumpiendome la conversación con estos dos. Antes que uno de ellos le respondiera a Mei, ya había llegado la familia Kinomoto, compuesto por el Socio de mi Padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, seguido del brazo por su Esposa, atrás de ellos que sería el presidente conmigo esta noche ni nada más que Touya Kinomoto eso creo yo.

Me acerco hacia ellos saludando al matrimonio, y ellos amablemente saludandome amigablemente y yo respondiendole el gesto, preguntando cosas triviales sin sentido para mi, pero para ellos es de importancia, al finalizar termino de saludar a Touya Kinomoto, extrañamente con una niña muy chiquita debe de tener sus cuatro años de edad, bien linda la chiquilla esa.

'_Y emocionado por ser el nuevo presidente de esta compañía'_

Me pregunto como si fuera una broma, yo al contrario para no mostrarme bastante emocionado de lo normal, cambie mi perfil como si eso me importara muy poco.

'_Si, si un poco creo yo' _

Respondo yo, mientras que el solo puede salir una sonrisa queriendome una burla por parte del solo fruño el ceño como molestia importandome muy poco de la pregunta que me acaba de hacer, ya todos los invitados estaban listos en sus lugares ya que el desfile de modas estaba a realizarse para el festejo de la fiesta.

Todo salio bastante bien, me sorprendió muchoel profesionalismo se sentía en ese lugar y que todo encaja como si quisiera que fuera así, hasta que llego ella, de ojos increíblemente penetrantes de color jade, su pelo corto no tanto y con una soltura que todos los presentes babeaban por ella, lo cual me había molestado un poco la actitud, pero bueno la vi su profesionalismo mataba a tal punto que sentí que también caía en ese caldero con todos los demás hombres presentes. Hasta que reaccione ya que ya había salido del escenario.

Ya todos disfrutaban de sus copas con champagne, vinos, tragos exóticos, y varia comida entremedio de todo este mundo, claro que para mi no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica la última que había salido al salón a desfilar, nunca la había visto dentro de los encuentro que teníamos en desfiles de moda de la empresa, será nueva no sé, pero por alguna razón ya me estaba molestando a mi mismo de pensar tanto en ella, solo sacudo mi cabeza haber si se me puede olvidar un poco de su imagen cuando salio al escenario, pero al contrario no me sirvió de mucho. Hay estaba ella saludando amigablemente hacia donde se encontraba los Kinomoto, antes de despedirse a dirigirse a otro lugar, cambiaba sus facciones a más seria, lo cual me sorprendo mucho el acto de actitud de la chica, pero a mi que me tiene que importar, Shaoran olvidate de ella, están muy tonto en el día de hoy y eso no es común en ti.

Hay no puede ser peor, se esta acercando aquí, no puede ser por que será, llega y veo como Tomoyo avanza rápidamente donde la chica, la cual la abraza con mucha emoción, ella solo le dedica una simple sonrisa, mientras que esta corta el afectuoso abrazo de Tomoyo, hasta que puedo escuchar una parte de la conversación de ambas.

'_Sakura que linda estas, tanto tiempo... se nota que te sienta bastante bien y dime como haz estado en Italia, hace mucho que no los vemos '_

Con que su nombre es Sakura, bien lindo le sienta bastante bien a ella, Maldición Shaoran comportate eres un Hombre ya bastante grandecito para sentir cosas de un adolecente.

'_Gracias Tomoyo, nada aquí regrese hace algunos días y dime como han estado'_

'_Bien aquí todos extrañandote, pero bien y que bueno por que así podremo estar juntas más tiempo '_

'_Si así es... aunque eso si, aún no he aceptado' _

Eso me llamo la atención aceptar que... bueno desde cuando tan metido en los asuntos ajenos, bueno mejor me retiro, pero no, siento como otra mano posa en mi hombro, esta vez es Hiraguizawa, este cuando se dejara de molestarme, aunque sea mi amigo y parte de la compañía es algo raro aún para mi.

'_Por que no los acercamos a la chicas mejor, así te la presentamos '_

Oye eso me molesto mucho de nuevo fruncí el ceño de molesto, como si necesitara de esa mujer, pero algo en mi acompaño a Eriol, malditas piernas desde cuando no me obedecen.Llegamos a donde estaban ellas, mientras que Eriol dedicaba una de esas sonrisas, mientras que a mi me era indiferente la situación.

'_Sakura, dejame presentarme a mi Novio Eriol Hiraguizawa, Eriol ella es mi Prima Sakura, y él es Shaoran Li, el futuro Presidente de la compañía'_

Ella nos saludo amigablemente mientras que extendía su manos en efecto de saludo, mientras que también se la extendimos de saludo, lo cual cuando sentí su mano sentía como un poco de mi sangre subía a la cabeza respire lo más tranquilo posible para pasar el sonrojo.

'_Valla si que tu eres Li Shaoran, valla me han comentado mucho de ti, valla pensé que era otra persona más no se... de mundo '_

En eso me molesto mucho que clase era si no me conoce, solo le dejo entre ver mi cara de pocos amigos.

'_Disculpeme señorita mmm Sakura, por no ser como lo que Usted esperaba'_

Al parecer se molesto un poco, da igual ya no me esta agradando desde un principio, ella solo me mira indiferente, creo que se ha enojado con tanta confianza al decirle su nombre, pero tampoco se su apellido.

'_Disculpa Tomoyo, le puedes decir a la Señorita cual es su apellido'_

'_No te lo había comentado Shaoran tu...'_

La chica no pudo terminar, ya que la ̈Señoritä, le negó a que me respondiera, me dio igual, ya que desde los parlantes iban anunciar los presidentes a cargo de la compañía, lo cual me despedí de los tres ante el anuncio, pero me sorprendí el hecho de que ̈ellä, iba a la misma dirección que yo.

'_Gracias a todos por venir a la nueva nominación a la presidencia, por motivos que ya saben mi socio Li, no pudo asistir en cambio esta su hijo que va a reemplazarlo en la presidencia, lo dejo a ustedes con mucho gusto a Li Shaoran' _

Me acerco hacia el escenario, tomando la mano de Kinomoto mientras que los demás aplaudían mi presidencia, ahora si va a presentar al otro presidente que yo se que es Touya, si que empiezo a escuchar de nuevo como Kinomoto empieza la otra parte del discurso.

'_Ahora ya hemos presentado al primer presidente de la compañía, ahora nos toca al segundo presidente de esta compañía, ellos no se conocen, pero se que van a entablar una gran amistad_... _si más preámbulos les presento por primera vez en este mundo de la empresa a Sakura Kinomoto'_

ESCUCHE BIEN SAKURA KINOMOTO, desde aquí van a empezar mis problemas.

Continuara...

- - - - - -

Hola como están espero que estén bien, y espero que también le guste mi fics Chocolate con Pistacho, y que tenga una muy buena recepción, espero recibir review, no cuesta nada solo un minuto y dejar su comentario un beso bye!!.


End file.
